SoMeBoDy LiKe YoU
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: LuCy FiNdS OuT tHaT nAtSu LoVeS lIsAnNa AnD Is HeArTBrOkEN, wHeN ShE GoEs CraZy AlMoSt KiLlInG SoMeOnE mAsTeR tHiNkS ThAt ShE hAs SoMe ExPlAiNiNg To Do? LuCy Is ThEn On A SeArCh FoR SoMeOnE LiKe HiM! BASED OF THE SONG "SOMEBODY LIKE YOU" BY Adele! RaTeD M fOr GrOwN Up CoNtEnT! No LeMoNs! WeLl MaByE?


**Natsu rejects Lucy's love for Lissana; Sting walks in one day to meet up with Lucy for a job. Somebody has some explaining to do, but does she want the fun to end there.**

**Nya :3, please enjoy the story and BTW this is a Sticy (Sting x Lucy) and low and behold a poem by ME**

**Natsu's a little possessive**

**Sting is too**

**Lucy's in the middle**

**What will she do?**

I yawned as I opened my droopy eyes to the burning light of a summer morning. I winced; my eyes for

one are terrible in the light. **_They burn me and work as limiters, it's so that when I'm in stuck in a cave _**

**_which is mostly dark, I become my strongest. _**I stretched my legs and picked up my head holding my

balance with my arm. I stared out the window letting the burning of my black eye soften, once I was

totally used to the burning I stepped out of my bed bringing the comforter down too. I then stepped into

the bathroom and grabbed a black brush with horns on each side of it. I personally thought it was

adorable but let's be honest, the average person would think otherwise. I combed my hair staring at the

condition of it, my hair was mostly the same except for it naturally curling and becoming a darker shade

of titanium. I sighed, today was the day I was going to do 'it', but it had to be done for 'him'. I sighed and

erased my thoughts as I began combing my hair, wincing as I went across a knot. I finished brushing my

teeth and hair and was already exhausted. I fell to the floor in exhaustion; I had been super weak these

past weeks but super strong. If someone even slightly punched me I would go flying, but I was also very

strong so that barely happened. I walked over warily to my dresser and pulled out titanium colored mini

dress with the same colored small shorts below the dress. I also put on some long black socks that

turned into a point at the end which ended around my thighs. I lastly put on some shiny black high heels

with silver bows on the front.

Now if I could just find my limiters and my mood calmers, mood calmers

are pills that I have to take to control my anger. I sighed and found my pills and downed about five of

them choking a bit, I know I was supposed to take about ten but I was too tired. Once I was done

choking I went on a search for my limiters, which I found nearby. It was a small black choker with a skull

on it and ten bracelets on each hand. I put them on and stared in the mirror, I looked ok now. I sighed

and made my way to the guild stopping when a mother covered her child's eyes, I felt like killing that

woman. I lunged forward to her requipped a ghostly sword and put it to her neck. She screamed

politely apologized and ran away. A shadow covered me and a giant hand grabbed me which caused my

sword to disappear. I growled and struggled to get away when I heard Master's voice boom in my head

"Lucy care to explain anything!" He asked more demanding. "No ass, I don't feel like explaining

anything!" I snarled earning a shocked expression to adorn his face.

I took this as a chance to escape and

pulled out a ghostly sword which was ten times bigger this time, I put it to him neck and said "Nope I

think you have a little explaining to do! Why were you following me- I mean stalking?" I growled

smirking. He let go of me and shrunk to his normal size, he then told me that he was looking out for me

when I realized that I didn't have all of my calming pills! I pushed Master out of the way and ran to my

apartment being stopped by that annoying ass arm once again. I sighed. I explained that I really needed

to go to my apartment but he didn't listen one bit. I sighed once again and remembered that when I

didn't take my pills I needed to go to "sleep", I frowned and pulled out an emergency injection which I

stabbed in my arms falling unconscious into Master's arms.

**Master's POV**

My child just fell limp in my arms, I was furious. Why would she inject herself, I sighed and pulled the

long needle out of her arm and stared at the label shrinking to my normal size. "SLEEPING INJECTION"

The label said I knew it. I then walked back to the guild only to be met by Wendy which was able to wake

up Lucy. She pouted and said that she needed to sleep; I finally gave up and let her into the guild. As she

stepped out of the infirmary she dropped and began crying. I was shocked, I ran out of my office when

she told me what happened.

**Lucy's POV**

I had just walked out of Master's office when I heard the guild cheering and shouting, I looked down the

railing to see Natsu smooching with Lissana. I dropped to the floor and began sobbing. He then went up

to me and Master walked out of his room, Natsu pulled me up by my brunette hair and looked at me in

the eye telling me "You're out of our team!" He said and dropped me throwing me across the room. I

was thrown across the room. I sighed and**_ I felt as If my word had been ruined, the boy I loved rejected _**

**_my friendship and love all at once. I would kill the world if I could I would destroy everything but he _**

**_would let me. He is what kept me sane, he is my only weakness. The reason I'm not stronger is _**

**_because of him, he holds me back. But now I'm free of him and I can rule. _**I sighed and stood up;**_ I _**

**_would need to heal my heart with someone like him, but no not him. I was over with him._**

**Natsu's POV**

**This was the day I would make sure Lucy realized that I didn't like her. I never did, the reason I invited **

**her to Fairy Tail was because she looked pathetically lost. Literally there is no Nalu or Nashi that's **

**going to happen that just bull shit. **I smirked at her being slapped in the face by my . . . Beloved Lissana.

"Lissana are you ok?"I asked dumbfounded.

"No I'm not Natsu, in fact I'm terrible!"

"Why is that my beloved Lissana?"

"You . . . YOU . . . FUCKING RETARDED IDIOT! YOU JUST HURT A MEMBER OF FAIRYTAIL"

"What-what Lissana, she's too weak to be in Fairy Tail!

"THAT'S IT WE ARE OVER!"

Lissana screamed at me her face being all red**_, how dare Lissana defy me like that_**. I was making her

strong, I was helping her! I growled and ran towards her my fist engulfed in flames.

**Lucy's POV**

**_I growled, first he threw me across the room now his "beloved" Lissana. I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget! _**I ran over to him swiftly hiding in the shadows.

"GHOST FORM TAKEOVER! SIGRUN!"

I screamed holding my hand in the air, earning the attention of the guild. I watched as the guild stared in

horror as my light titanium hair turned dark chocolate brown, my eyes turned tiramisu colored. My cloths

swapped from my titanium attire to a black tank top, a light brown crop top over that with a Fairy Tail

insignia on my right boob, a bloody red short jacket pulled together with silver button, it was humorous

for the guild to have such shocked faces but put them aside and ran towards Natsu swiftly dodging the punches of fire

he was throwing. I smirked as I ate his last throw, his smirk fell and he put on an angry expression. "How

dare you eat my . . . FIRE!" Natsu said and lunged towards me lifting his leg high to kick me. I grabbed his

leg and swung him into the wall "My magic isn't dragon slayer you baka . . . it's Requip take-over, and

Sigrun, magma explosions power, is just one of my forms!"

**So guys what did you think of the first chapter, I know it's a bit choppy but i'm finding old files in my computer and i'm just adding authors notes to them. Also I think that the point of the takeover-requips was that they are all made up OC's I found on google. P.S. I tried to make this one kinda longer.**


End file.
